


Annies

by pushupindrag



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Communication, Fluff, Friendship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 22:34:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8942044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pushupindrag/pseuds/pushupindrag
Summary: After Jack and Bitty reveal their relationship, the frogs go out for coffee.   “Nice job schooling your face in surprise, way to be enthusiastic bro.” Nursey shoves at Dex as the three frogs walk to Annies.   “Hey, sorry for not realising they’d tell us this soon! Chowder’s reaction was enough for both him and me.”    Dex then shoves at Chowder, who shoves back harder, laughing loudly as his shove causes all three of them to knock off the path and onto the grass, which then leads to even more shoving and Chowder being thrown onto the floor by both Nursey and Dex who dogpile him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I love the frog friendship! I love it I love it!
> 
> Come chat with me about Check Please! On my tumblr [here!](http://postpvnk.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Un'beted so if you find any mistakes please let me know :)

“Nice job schooling your face in surprise, way to be enthusiastic bro.” Nursey shoves at Dex as the three frogs walk to Annies.

“Hey, sorry for not realising they’d tell us this soon! Chowder’s reaction was enough for both him and me.”

Dex then shoves at Chowder, who shoves back harder, laughing loudly as his shove causes all three of them to knock off the path and onto the grass, which then leads to even more shoving and Chowder being thrown onto the floor by both Nursey and Dex who dogpile him.

“Guys the grass is wet come on!” Chowder’s red in the face, smiling through his complaint. “Both of you were far too chill. My reaction was valid and enough!”

“Well I guess you have heard them fuck.” Chowder squawks at Nursey’s comment, and rolls, shoving them both off before they all get up. It takes a while for them to readjust themselves, straightening out their clothes and making sure nothing in their bags is broken before carrying on.

All are slightly damp, but it doesn’t matter as they get into Annies. The heat would dry them out.

“So, does this mean you’re gonna tell everyone about you two then? They know about me and Caitlin.”

“Yeah because you’re in love and won’t shut up about it!” Dex grabs them seats, chirping over his shoulder.

There wasn’t any point in denying it and Chowder knew that, so he shrugs. “Fair point.”

Chowder follows Dex to the table, Nursey going to order. “You guys are in love though-”

It’s the wrong thing to say as Dex buts in, face flaming and scowling “No we aren’t.”

“Sorry, you both just really really really like eachother.”Chowder refrains from rolling his eyes. Both of them were in denial. Both of them too afraid to say that they loved each other even though it was obvious.

But it was their decision. So Chowder leaves it and Dex’s shoulders relax.

“Here Chow.” Nursey comes over with the tray, shuffling next to Dex, handing over Chowders green tea. He gives Dex his coffee with a kiss to the side of head “Here babe, got you a latte.”

“Thanks babe.” Dex kisses Nursey’s cheek and Chowder rolls his eyes again.

“You’re eye are gonna stick if you carry on.” Nursye’s offhanded comment is followed by a side look at Dex, and they do that thing where they seem to be able to talk through their eyebrows.

Chowder just huffs. “Oh shut up. I used to be able to do that too you know!” He throws his head back dramatically “I used to be able to speak eyebrow with you! I used to be a part of what we all had!”

“Chow” Dex reaches across the table, tapping Chowder on the arm, but Chowder starts to fake cry, wailing and hamming it up for all he was worth.

“Chowder!” Now Nursey was tapping him too, so he ‘cries’ louder, trying to stifle his giggles.

“CHRIS! Shut up man come on!” Dex is laughing too though, and Nursey joins in with a giggle that has Chowder breaking too.

His head hits the table with the force of his laughter, it felt nice for them to be able laugh together, it was something he never wanted to stop happening “Were people staring?”

“Yes.” Dex has gone bright red, hissing out his answer as Nursey starts wheezing, head in his hands with tears streaming down his face, which then sets all three of them off again. Finding an unnecessary amount of humour in Nurse being reduced to tears, and then not being able to stop.

Once they’ve calmed down and gotten their breath back, Dex taps the rim of his cup. “We’re sorry, we’ll include you in our eyebrow talks from now on okay. Wouldn’t want to upset our favourite frog!”

“Wait, you’re not each others favourite?” Chowder takes a sip of his drink, and it’s kinda cold but he doesn’t mind.

“No, we actually talked about it. You’re our favourite frog, hands down.” Dex makes a face when he takes a gulp of his own drink.

“Oh you guys!”

“Yeah yeah, i’m getting us new drinks okay.” He shuffles past Nursey who leers at Chowder, wiggling his eyebrows and making out to slap at Dex’s ass. “I can fucking see you Nursey stop.”

“Okay.” Nursey does, but he winks at Chowder.

Chowder waits until Dex’s is at the counter to lean in and whisper. “You love him dont you?”

Nursey leans in too, humouring him, even though Dex wouldn’t be able to hear if they were chatting normally “Of course I do I loved him from the moment he tried to write me poetry on our second date, he just needs to tell me first otherwise he’ll bolt. He’s getting there though.”

The smile that graces Nursey’s face melts even Chowders heart. “And you don’t mind waiting?”

“I’de wait for Dex forever.” Nursey looks to where Dex is waiting, fiddling with the sleeve of his jumper “I think maybe, if he ever says it to me, it’ll open everything? Like we’ll be able to tell everyone. But I don’t think I care if he never says it.”

“I’m glad you told me.”

“We are too Chris. It’s nice that someone we trust knows. Dex needs the acceptance. And we know the team will be chill, but it’s still a lot of people.”

“I get that. Oh shit, he’s coming back.” Nursey pushes at Chowder’s face in a panic after hearing the stressed tone in Chowder’s voice, accidentally sticking his fingers in his friend's mouth, which sets them off again.

Both are gagging and howling, choking on their own spit.

Dex comes back to the mess. “Why am I even friends with you people? You’re both idiots!”

He sits down though, rubbing at Nursey’s back as he started losing his breath and coughing while Chowder reached over for his drink.

“We’re your idiots though.” Nursey sticks his hand above the table to give them a thumbs up, an agreement with what Chowder had said and Dex just nods, knowing that it’s true.

“You’re totally my idiots.”


End file.
